


Suck Out The Poison

by Millefleur



Category: Homestuck
Genre: cancest, vantascest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millefleur/pseuds/Millefleur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri gets something he doesn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck Out The Poison

**Author's Note:**

> so once upon a time on tumblr, this happened

originally wrote this on tumblr a year before posting on here.  
hopefully everyone will like it~~

Suck Out The Poison

~~~

You can’t stand the way he prattles on and on. You’re stunned into speechlessness. He’s condescending, self-important, and insensitive. He must think he knows everything when in fact he knows so little of the world and society that it makes your head spin. You have half a mind to stop him, but to you, it makes more sense to let him continue to make an ass of himself and let the others call him out on it. You tune yourself out for a little while, and you can tell that he doesn’t notice that you have long since stopped paying attention to his words and your focus is drawn instead to his lips. They move at alarming speed, spewing out such pretentious drivel that you’re almost sick to your stomach. It’s hard to believe that this guy is your ancestor. You both have the same nubby horns, similar hairstyles, and share a preference for loose-fitting turtleneck sweaters, but that’s where the resemblance ends. He’s nothing like you. You have always considered yourself to be a decent guy all things taken into account. Even through raging caps lock rants and plentiful profanity, you’ve shown time after time that you care for your friends and sometimes, even your enemies. But today it’s clear that this guy doesn’t care about anyone. His name is Kankri Vantas, and he’s getting on your last nerve. 

“…and s9 y9u 6egin t9 see the cyclical nature 9f the dysfuncti9n and the resulting inertia against p9sitive change and raising awareness 9f the m9st underpr96lematized issues, which-’’

No one’s around. You’re right in front of him, close enough to lean forward and pull him into the kiss. The kiss that by all means should not be happening (He’s your ancestor, for god’s sake) but you make it happen. You had to shut him up somehow. 

But he doesn’t shut up. And you don’t pull away. The inevitable result of this, the sound of his muffled words, has you stuck on a precipice between two options. Either pulling away, or deepening the kiss to hopefully shut him up for sure this time. You go with the latter. Your hand snakes up the back of his neck to tangle your fingers in his hair as you slip your tongue into his mouth. You feel his breath catch in his throat and you smile into the kiss. That, you weren’t expecting, and take this as a chance to take his bottom lip and suck it gently, your other hand supporting him despite the height difference. He moans softly, and you’re tempted to bite him but you don’t.

You hear the sound of footsteps and then you do pull away, and you thank some unknown deity that you weren’t seen having sloppy makeouts with your ancestor by one of his best friends. It’s just someone heading up the stairs, probably Porrim heading to talk to Latula. 

Kankri stares at you through white eyes, panting slightly. You know full well that you might possibly have ignited a flame within him, the desire to break his oath of chastity growing stronger by the minute. You decide you’ll give him time to think about what has transpired, mull it over. You figure he won’t need much of it. For all you know, you have siphoned out every insecurity, every lofty propriety, all of his hangups with just your kiss. Sucking out the poison of his perilous pretenses. Who knows what else you could extricate from him given enough time?

You hope the next chance comes soon.


End file.
